Let the Music Play
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Finn learns how to play the guitar and Rachel finds she likes the music he makes. SMUT. Inspired by Desperado raunchy scene.


**Let the Music Play**

_**AN: Just another pointless smut inspired by Desperado. Enjoy! Please review.**_

The music plays in the background, the string of the guitar in the background as his dark eyes find hers hooded with the same thick coat of lust. He's been learning to play the guitar and she's constantly looking at him like she wants to punch him whenever he pulls the strings.

Her legs are crossed on the bed as he sits beside her and soon he puts the instrument down to leans towards her as her curly hair frames her face, he grabs her jaw and claims her lips in fury, hungry for her as she him. He kisses her jaw, trailing his lips across her face as she closes her eyes revelling in his tender touches he sucks on her cheeks, releasing a moan from her lips.

He pulls her down on the bed as she lies with hooded eyes staring at him on top of her. He climbs atop her from the other side so they're upside down as he sucks her lips, she darts her tongue on as she slivers down her stretched out tanned body tasting his skin. He fills her up with his hard big cock taking her in as she closes her eyes, her hair splayed against his cushions. He's drilling her as she eyes him with thick lashes fluttering, her hands cupping her face as he bites on her fingers finding his mouth.

Her hands trail down his muscled physique, grazing his hard pecs. He jerks up; trapping her body in his with his hips wrapped around her petite frame as his manly hands cup her ass, their lip latching on the other, depriving them of oxygen as their tongues flicker tasting each other.

The Spanish music plays in the background as the guitar strings pull harder to release a more passionate music filling the room as he kisses her neck, she arches back to feel his lips on her skin like oil on water creating a sensation as his touches over her naked form sending shivers down her spine, she gasps at his tender touches.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he plants every inch of her body with rough hungry kisses, his teeth biting gently onto the kiss on her pulse erupting a soft breathy moan as his tongue darts to sooth the raw mark. His hands cup her ass bringing her closer to him as her legs wrap around his waist creating a friction between his thighs as his erection brushes against her spot.

His face falls to her chest as her boobs come to view, her hard nipples on his mouth as he sucks making her moan, their bodies work in a rhythm as the music plays on. The two lovers make music of their own in a sweet harmony, working in sync as their bodies move to a steady beat.

She arches her back and her head falls back as his tongue flicks her nipples, still caressing her ass all the while drilling her, their limbs entangled in a perfect lock as he grunts at the friction their thrusts create, skin to skin.

She leans back as he sucks on her neck leaving another hickey and marking his territory as she falls against the side of the bed and he cages her with him arms on either side of her, her long toned legs wrapped around his lips as his cock meets her wet tight spot, his eyes watching as her lips part, her boobs in rear view as his lips fall down to kiss them tenderly, the ghost of his touches taking her breath away.

The sheets are mussed with their lovemaking and she pull onto them with her fingertips as he spins her around to fuck her backwards cupping her breasts all the while as she kneels on her elbows. He pulls her back into his willing lap, his lips claiming hers again as they dance a tango of tongues.

His hands grip her back as he cups his face kissing his jaw, his lips then biting his lips as she swallows his mouth, tasting the mix of cherries and sugar in this as they keeping with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers weave through his russet hair as he holds her steady against him, the body heat radiating the room in the autumn wind of the season. Their lips swerve to suck on their faces, not being able to get of each other as the guitar tunes in the background.

He lays by her side as she sleeps flat on her stomach, his fingers tickling her back as she smiles content, he feels the curves of her body and as she turns he kneads her supple breasts as she moans, kissing her shoulder, he licks her honey like skin and hovers over her again as their lips locks, him trailing kisses on her neck as she arches back again into his touch. He cradles her by the shoulders

As their bodies meld into each other, his fingers entangling her hair as she smiles against his lips. He kisses the peak of her breasts as the music draw to as close. He pulls her onto his lap between his legs as their naked skin brush against the other and he holds her kissing her jaw as she giggles playfully. He strokes her bare thighs as they snuggle content, his nose nuzzling her curly luscious mahogany hair.

She clasps his giant hand in her petite dainty ones and interlocks their fingers as they sit in their perfect position and he holds her. It doesn't get better than this. Music with love. Exploring her as she explores him and finding milestones in every journey they take. He leaves kisses behind her ears as she takes his free hand to rest between her thighs, his fingers circling her clit as he peppers her neck with more kisses, she sighs softly revelling in his touch.

They make their own music that night, playing along.


End file.
